Duke
Bio Duke is the techie of the [[Expirimental patrol]], and the big brother of Natalie. He treats his gagdets like living things, and is one of the best computer experts in the world. Emoticlones Ever since I saw the Teen Titans Go episode, "Colors of Raven", I've really liked the idea of color coded personalities. So, here they are, Duke's emoticlones: Tech Geek (light blue): This is the part of Duke that is the best with tech. His skills with the computer are 10, maybe 12 times better than regular Duke's. Greedy (orange): Calm (white): Egotistical (indigo): Heroic (red): Gear Duke has two subclasses, each with their own gear: Utility: Pup Tag: A blue circutt with a gold background. It doubles as a U.S.B. Uniform: Gold vest. Gold rimmed sunglasses that can record video, and zoom out and in on things. Pup Pack: He has TONS of gear, that includes, but is not limited to: Computer, circitt fuser, laser blaster, highly advanced mechanical arm, holo projector, tools, taser and a thermal detonator launcher. Pup House/ Vehicle: Big golden mech, with blue feet. The right hand has a laser gatling gun above it, and the left turns into a welding torch/ flamethrower, while a third, and very, very long, utility arm come out of the back. Hacker: Pup tag: The same. Uniform: Red, white skulls all over it. Pup Pack: Red, transforms into a small command center. Pup House/ vehicle: Same. Catchphrases/quotes "This pup is all teched up!" "If your tech needs an up, than I'm your pup!" "These are the paws of a world class computer expert, they don't do punching." "I am totally going to sell you out." "Bored." "This is the part where I bail on you and leave you all to fend for yourselves. Bye!" "Its a good day for gadgetry!" "Everybody stay calm, there is absolutely nothing to worry about........... except for the fact that everyone on this planet has about two hours to live but other than that nothing." "It's techie time!" "What the tech?!" "If I had an ounce or courage, I'd come with you. Fortunately for me, I don't have an ounce of courage." "Money, money, money!" "Depends. Whats in it for me?" More soon..... Trivia * He is a lab/ beagle mix. * He may have a crush on [[Siren]], due to her technical knowlegde, and that she once required his help for a mission. * He added the Hacker subclass himself, in case he ever needed to do some research behind paw patrol's back. * He might be a techie, but he is by no means weak when it comes to fighting. * He always wins at pup pup boogie. ALWAYS. Why? Because he hacks the system. * When experimental patrol was first formed, he wanted to be the leader, but changed his mind when he saw the techie class. * Even though hess her big brother, Natalie bosses him around. * Though he does have his cowardly, greedy and even treacherous moments, his heroic side always comes out in the end. * His biggest fears: Things that can't be explained by science, such as magic, as well as E.M.P.s that disable his tech. Gallery